It is well known that earthquakes impose cyclic lateral forces on buildings and structures causing them to vibrate and, in severe instances, to deform and ultimately collapse. Presently, there exists a variety of structural systems for resisting the earthquake-induced forces in the buildings (or structures). Such systems include moment-resisting frames, braced frames and shear walls. Illustrative are the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,920; 3,605,953 and 4,545,466.
A major drawback of the noted systems is that each is permanently affixed or adapted to a non-moveable portion of the building structure (i.e., frame). The systems are thus not designed or readily adaptable to enhance earthquake response performance (i.e., earthquake resistance) of the building while facilitating entry and egress from the building.
It is also well known that vehicle trailers (and shipping containers) experience significant bending and torsional forces during transport. Numerous systems and designs, such as monocoque frames and panels, are thus employed to enhance the structural integrity of such trailers.
The noted systems are however premised on or readily adaptable to box a like panel structures-i.e., an opening disposed at one end thereof. The systems are thus relatively ineffective to address the effects of any significant discontinuity in a panel structure (e.g., side opening), which in all likelihood, would adversely effect the torsional rigidity of the trailer structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a moveable structural reinforcement system which enhances the structural integrity of the applied structure in addition to providing an effective closure or barrier.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a moveable structural reinforcement system for a building which is readily adaptable to the existing building structure.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a moveable structural reinforcement system which enhances the earthquake response performance of buildings and structures.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lightweight moveable structural reinforcement system for a vehicle trailer and/or cargo container which facilitates side loading and unloading.